


Save The Day

by flipflop_diva



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Ficlet, Gen, Ghosts, Mission Fic, Superheroes, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: A superhero's work is never done. Even when dead.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Save The Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Violsva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/gifts).



“Oh, come on, you guys!!” 

Layla’s shout echoed across the skies above. Or at least it was supposed to. Wasn’t that how it worked? But of course no one reacted. Not the guys with the glowing things in their hands nor the people who were supposed to listen to her.

She tried again, summoning every last drop of strength.

“NOT LIKE THAT!!!!” 

Nope. Still nothing. She didn’t really know what she was expecting though; these people barely listened to her when she was alive. If they had, she would still _be_ alive. 

(Okay, that wasn’t really fair. Half the time she didn’t listen to them either. But in this case, she had absolutely, one thousand percent been right, and they _should have listened_ to her.)

She had told them she’d had a funny feeling about that abandoned building. She had told them they probably shouldn’t go in. She had told them it was a trap. But, “Layla, you always think that. We’ve done all the surveillance.”

(She was never going to forgive them. She was the empath. Obviously, her feelings should have outweighed their faulty surveillance.)

She would have said the joke was on them, since she turned out to be right, but clearly it was on her since somehow she was the one who ended up dead. 

(That part she didn’t really remember. She recalled a loud noise and a scream — hers maybe — and then she was suddenly floating above her very still, very blown-up body. It had been very disconcerting to say the least.) 

And on top of that, she hadn’t even been allowed to go peacefully into the afterlife. Oh no, somehow she was still here, watching her former team members be even more incompetent than usual.

(Okay, that wasn’t fair either. They were perfectly competent most times. Just not this time. But in their defense, they couldn’t see the rows and rows of creatures behind the row of people with the glowing things they were already fighting.)

She focused her attention on Ned, their team leader. He was the strongest of all of them. Physically at least. But the guy did not like to use his brain very much.

Layla had told him a million times if she had told him once that he needed to think things through, but yet here he was, racing down the street, right into the oncoming villains who clearly had more firepower than Layla’s whole ex-team combined.

Layla sighed. Even dead, she was still apparently going to have to solve all these problems herself. 

She shot up into the air — at least being dead came with the amazing power of flight; she had always wanted that — and made sure to come down almost on top of the villains in the very front.

“Heyyyyyy!” she screamed. 

They couldn’t hear her, but they could feel her. A couple of them screamed. A couple stumbled.

It was enough.

Layla shot back into the air as her own friends took advantage of their distraction and fired their own weapons. She watched with pride as her friends advanced and the villains backtracked, until finally all who were left standing were either captured or running away in defeat.

“You’re welcome!” Layla shouted down. 

In her mental tally, she added another point to the win column. She would have to remember to give her teammates an exact play-by-play of her contributions once her friends found a way to bring her back to life.

(She had no doubt they would. Of the seven of them on the team, three of them had died and been brought back. All more insufferable than before they had died, but she could sort of understand that now.)

She shot even further up into the air. Everything looked under control, and they almost never had two villain attacks in a day. Perfect. It would go give her time to haunt some people who deserved it.

And then she would be back with her teammates before nightfall. After all, she had to make sure they were working on a surefire way to bring her back. Hopefully soon.


End file.
